Me permites este baile, Granger?
by Sarah.WatsonMalfoy
Summary: Después de la guerra, Hogwarts decide hacer un baile, Hermione tendrá que ir, un amigo de Hermione la invitó al baile pero después la dejo plantada. Viendo a Hermione llorar, se acercó a preguntarle: Me permites este baile, Granger? Quien será?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola queridos amigos! Gracias por empezar a leer esto(: Este es mi primerísimo fanfic así que porfavor sean buenos(: Reviews porfavor!**

Me permites este baile, Granger?

Capitulo 1

Hermione terminó de escribirle la carta a Ron, ellos habian tratado de estar juntos despues de la guerra, pero no funcionó y decidieron que funcionaria mejor solo como amigos. Ahora Hermione estaba sola en Hogwarts, solo con sus dos amigas Ginny y Luna.

"Todo bien Hermione?" Ginny preguntó

"Si, pero creo que tengo hambre, ire al Gran Comedor a desayunar" Hermione dijo

"Claro, yo te acompaño, creo que hoy habrá otra platica aburrida de McGonagall." Ginny dijo con voz de aburrimiento.

Las dos se prepararon para bajas a desayunar, una vez ya listas bajaron y se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor. La profesora McGonagall empezó a hablar.

"Bienvenidos a un nuevo año en Hogwarts, sabemos que muchos han perdido familiares y amigos durante la guerra, y que todos lucharon para poder vencer al Señor Tenebroso. Y como todos saben nuestro lado a ganado!" McGonagall dijo y todos empezaron a aplaudir. "En recompensa a esto, todos los maestros, hemos decidido hacer una fiesta, la fiesta será este sabado, espero que todos puedan asistir. Disfruten de su banquete."

"Un baile, que fabuloso Hermione!" Ginny dijo entusiasmada "Tu iras?"

"Mmm no lo sé Ginny, con esto que soy Prefecta tengo mucho trabajo." Hermione dijo

"Vamos Hermione! Es solo un baile, es más, tu fuiste parte de el Trio de Oro! Tienes que ir!" Ginny dijo

"Esta bien, iré, pero solo un rato." Hermione dijo

"Ya estás!" Ginny dijo y se marchó.

-Hermione-

Genial, un baile, que desperdicio de tiempo. Ahurita todos deberiamos de estar trabajando para mejorar Hogwarts después de todo lo ocurrido durante la batalla. Y para terminar ni tengo un vestido, creo que tendré que pedir permiso para salir con Ginny a comprar un vestido, al cabo ella tiene un muy buen gusto en la moda, no como yo.

"Señorita Granger?" Escuché la voz de McGonagall

"Si profesora?" Le pregunté

"Usted tendrá que asistir al baile obligatoria mente, ya que es parte del Trio de Oro y es la única que esta aqui, ya que vemos que sus compañeros el señor Weasley y el señor Potter, están asistiendo a clases de Aurores. Los alumnos de cuarto año para arriba, tienen permitido ir con una pareja. Espero verla en el baile."

"Gracias profesora, ahí la veré." Le aseguré

Ahora resulta que tengo que ir con pareja. Y con quien? Podría ir con Neville pero no irá con Luna, Seamus irá con Ginny y yo que? Genial, si Ron o Harry hubieran estado aqui hubiera ido con uno de ellos. Ahora tendré que irme a la sala común de los prefectos, donde estará el amargado de Malfoy. Lo que faltaba.

**Les gusto? Espero que si! Denme Reviews porfavor asi podré continuar! Muchas gracias por leer! Muchos besos, Sarah!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola mis amigos! Aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo! Porfavor, necesito Reviews! Si me los dan continuaré! Gracias por leer!**

Me permites este baile, Granger?

Capítulo 2

_-Hermione-_

Estaba pensando si le volvería a pedir a mi mamá el vestido que me prestó para el baile de cuarto año, pero ya han pasado como 5 años ya no me va a quedar. Mejor sí iré con Ginny a comprar un vestido.

"Dumbledore." Dije al cuadro de una niña para que me deje entrar a la sala común de los prefectos.

"Adelante" Dijo la niña del cuadro

"Malfoy, deberías de estar preparándote para la siguiente clase." Le dije.

Malfoy estaba muy cómodo en el sillón leyendo un libro.

"Debería, pero no quiero, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer." Malfoy dijo y continuó leyendo

"Como que?" Le dije

"Cosas que no te importan Granger, ahora si me permites, adiós." Malfoy dijo y se marchó.

Y ahora que? La curiosidad me está ganando pero no, tengo cosas que hacer. Tengo que conseguir pareja! Por poco y se me olvidaba eso. Justo cuando iba saliendo de la sala común, una lechuza llegó con una carta. La tomé y la empezé a leer.

_Querida Hermione,_

_ Espero que si puedas asistir al baile, si no tienes pareja, te gustaría venir conmigo? Te daré todo el tiempo que necesites para que me puedas responder._

_Espero tu respuesta, Cormac McLaggen_

Cormac? Porqué el? A un recuerdo lo que pasó en sexto año, pero es el único que me a invitado, lo aceptaré.

_Querido Cormac,_

_Si acepto tu propuesta, te veo en el baile._

_Saludos, Hermione Granger_

Genial, ahora tengo que ir con Ginny para poder ir a comprar un vestido.

"Ginny!" Le grité

"Hola Hermione, que ocurre?" Ginny preguntó

"Podrías acompañarme a comprar un vestido para el baile? Necesito que me ayudes, tu eres muy buena para lo de la moda." Le dije

"Claro que si Hermione, yo también necesito un vestido para el baile." Ginny aceptó

"Gracias Ginny, solo le pediremos permiso a McGonagall, para que podamos salir de Hogwarts para comprar nuestros vestidos." Le dije

Después deque McGonagall nos diera permiso para salir a comprar un vestido, nos apresuramos a ir a una tienda de una amiga de Fleur. La tienda era hermosa, estaba decorada con flores, mariposas y ropa.

**¿Que pasará? Haha! Gracias por leer amigos! Recuerden dejar sus Reviews! Me hacen feliz! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Me permites este baile, Granger?

Capítulo 3

"Hola buenas tardes." La amiga de Fleur dijo

"Hola." Ginny y yo dijimos

"¿Les puedo ayudar en halgo?" La joven dijo

"Buscamos unos vestidos para un baile." Ginny dijo

"Oh claro, por aqui tengo unos vestidos para chicas de su edad, acaban de llegar." La joven dijo "Si se les ofrece halgo, me llamo Lucy"

Lucy era una chica como de 17 años, con pelo rubio y ondulado, lo tenia largo, y tambien tenía unos ojos grises brillantes.

"Gracias!" Le dije

Hermione y Ginny empezaron a buscar vestidos, Ginny encontró un vestido de color azul cielo muy bonito, tenía diamantes en el escote y hacía que le resaltara con sus grandes ojos azules. Mientras tanto, Hermione no encontraba ni un vestido adecuado para ella, todos eran muy cortitos y muy escotados, y ese no era el estilo de Hermione.

"Hermione!" Ginny gritó

"Si?" Hermione dijo

"Encontré un vestido perfecto para ti!" Ginny dijo enseñandole un hermoso vestido color morado con hermosos diamantes color plateado y de corte largo.

"Wow Ginny, tu si que sabes de moda." Hermione dijo

"Gracias!" Ginny agradeció

Hermione tomó el vestido y fué a un probador para probarse el vestido, se lo puso y se miró en el espejo, le quedaba perfecto como si lo hubieran hecho especialmente para ella.

"Wow Hermione, te ves hermosa!" Ginny dijo

"Gracias!" Hermione dijo

"Wow el vestido te queda hermoso!" Lucy dijo

"Muchas gracias! Cuanto cuesta?" Hermione preguntó

"100 galeones." Lucy dijo

"Que? Yo no tengo ese dinero!" Hermione dijo

"Hermione Granger! Te lo tienes que comprar! Yo te pago la mitad!" Ginny dijo

"Usted e-es Hermione G-granger?" Lucy dijo

"Si." Hermione dijo

"Pues se lo dejo a 40 galeones! Usted nos salvó la vida del Señor Tenebroso." Lucy dijo

"Enserio? Muchas gracias Lucy!" Hermione dijo

Después deque Hermione y Ginny terminaron de pagar sus vestidos se dirigieron a comprar accesorios y maquillaje no solo tenían que lucir su cuerpo si no que también su cara y cabello.

**Hoola amigos! Bueno mas bien adios! Hahaha porfavor denme Reviews! No sean Voldemort y no me torturen haha! Continuara...**

**Respuestas a Reviews:**

**Patzy-Chan: Muchas gracias! Haré toodo mi esfuerzo para que te guste esta historia! (:**

**Cataaaaaaa: Haha! Que bueno que te haya gustado este Dramione! Te quiero mucho amiga!**

**Maryel Tonks: Hola Maryel! Pronto veras lo del baile haha! Si tienes alguna duds no dudes en decirme!**

**miss romantic2: Haha que bueno que te haya gustado mucho! Gracias! Y aqui esta el capitulo haha! Para que veas que no soy Voldemort ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Amigos queridos! Hace meses que no escribo! Perdónenme, aquí esta el cuarto capítulo y espero que les guste, porfavor mandenme reviews, me encantaría saber su opinion.**

Me permites este baile, Granger?

Capítulo 4

Ginny y Hermione continuaron sus compras, lo único que les faltaba era ir a comprar maquillaje, a Hermione no le gustaba tanto maquillarse, ella lo detestaba, casi nunca lo hacia, la última vez que lo hiso, fue en el baile de cuarto año.

-Mira Hermione, vamos a entrar a esa tienda, Luna me dijo que ahí vendían maquillaje.- Ginny dijo alegremente jalando a Hermione de la muñeca y entrando a la tienda.

-Buenas tardes señoritas, en que les puedo ayudar?- Una señora con pelo largo y negro y ojos grises se les acercó.

-Buenas tardes, buscamos un poco de maquillaje, algo natural.- Hermione dijo

La señora que jamás mencionó su nombre, empezó a observar la cara de Hermione. Hermione se quedo quieta y sin hablar, estaba un poco asustada.

-Muy bien querida, por lo que veo, a ti no te gusta usar tanto maquillaje, tienes una piel muy linda y suave. Yo creo que si usas este polvo, las marcas de los granitos que a todas las adolescentes brujas les salen se te quitarán. También tienes unos labios muy lindos y delgados, si te aplicas este labial rosa pastel, se te verán suaves y mas llenos. También ponte esta máscara y este delineador, tampoco olvides ponerte esta sombra en tus ojos, esto hará que tus hermosos ojos cafés resalten más.- La señora dijo, dándole a Hermione un montón de productos.

-Disculpe pero, no me veré muy maquillada verdad? Lo que yo no quiero es que me vea con montones de maquillaje.- Hermione dijo un poco frustrada.

-Por supuesto que no querida! Estos productos harán que tu cara se vea lo más natural y a la vez lo más hermosa posible.- La señora dijo poniendo todos los productos en una bolsa rosa.

-Y en cuanto me saldría todo esto?- Hermione preguntó

- 50 galeones.- Dijo la señora. –Pero un momento, ustedes son amigas de Luna Lovegood?-

-Si, si lo somos.- Dijo Ginny

-Entonces querida, te lo dejaré a 40 galeones, Luna es una señorita muy linda y amable.- La señora dijo sonriendo.

-Aquí tiene.- Hermione dijo dándole los galeones a la señora

-Muchas gracias querida, y te lo puedo asegurar que dejarás a montones de chicos con la boca abierta.- La señora dijo con una sonrisa

-Gracias, vámonos Ginny.- Dijo Hermione llevándose a Ginny de la tienda.

-Dejarás a todos los chicos con la boca abierta.- Ginny dijo en un tono juguetón arremedando a la señora de la tienda.

-Ginny, ya no quiero ir a ninguna tienda más, ya estoy cansada.- Hermione dijo

-Si quieres ya vámonos al castillo, ya tenemos todo lo necesario.- Ginny dijo

-Si, vamos.- Hermione dijo.

**Cuarto capítulo, acabado! Espero que les haya gustado, prometo subir más capítulos más seguido. Reviews! (:**


End file.
